destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marsan
Marsan, often called Marsan, Conflicted Archon, or known by his servants as '''Marsan, the Conflicted '''is a Fallen Archon who is in command of the Fallen House of Spring. Before his takeover of the House of Spring, Marsan was a prisoner to a Fallen House war, subjected to horrendous torture at the hands of his captors for decades. He was forced to fight in the ship's makeshift arena to keep his survival including sanity, in check. When the Houses' Kell was killed by a Guardian squadron, the House of Spring eventually became divided on their next course of action. The divided Fallen fought each other over control, unaware their actions could lead to it's downfall. Marsan, seeking revenge against his torturers, took over and formed the divided Fallen into one cohesive House while dissenters were killed if they refused to join. Now the undisputed leader. History Arrival of the Soothsayer Recovering from a Guardian hit squad that was sent to kill Marsan, he was approached by a woman, who called herself the Soothsayer. To his shock, Marsan was outmatched by the woman's power after attempting to battle her to a one-on-one. Despite repeated efforts to reclaim his title as the "Leader" of the House of Spring, Marsan failed consistently. However, he was able to keep his control when she offered him guidance to make him and the House of Spring stronger. Vassalization by the Exo Eight Marsan for a long time had heard word of a group of Guardians hiding out in what remains of Alexandrov Dmitri National Hospital. Concerned about a potential conflict with guardians again, he asked the soothsayer on the best course of action. Upon getting the advice of diplomacy, he immediately rejected the proposal. Instead sent his best warriors to clear the hospital. After two days one came back to give him their scarfs as proof of their failure. Another was the written letter of an invasion and total destruction with a second option saying 'Parley?' written on the surviving fallen chest. With encouragement from the soothsayer and whispers of other fallen, he agreed with it's second option. Appearance and Personality Marsan's armor bears many cuts, scars, and loss of color complexion from the many battles he has participated in. The same goes for the devil red scarf that is heavily tattered and worn. On his back, tattered remains of four flags are attached to his back that reveal the symbol's of the Future War Cult, an unknown Fallen House, New Monarchy, and The Vanguard with bent wings. An electronic display on his chest loops the number's "20000", a milestone check of the many kills during his lifetime. He carries a staff with him, used as a symbol of authority or weapon. Marsan appears as a machiavellian Archon who seems to keep a tight grip on the ship he controls with obsessiveness. Preferring to keep outsiders away even if they are other Fallen who are from other Houses around the Earth. He keeps no emotional connection the the Fallen he commands like the Dreg and Vandals. Only seeing them as brainless servants who can't do one simple task which often enrages him. The only form of respect he can express is through Fallen Captains and Barons, who have proven themselves to be reliable and enemies who can match him in battle. This is further known as instead of killing captured enemies who trespass, he puts them in a makeshift arena in order to force them for their freedom, as a personal pleasure. Another personal pleasure is the collection of trophy's gathered from defeated foes such as the flags stuck in his back from the Tower's warring Factions. The walls around his throne room have many symbolic pieces of equipment from other Fallen Archon's, Guardians, and Cabal. Though Marsan is steadfast and fair against strong opponents, he is secretly fearful of those more powerful than him if not paranoid of looking weak to his fellow Fallen. His position grants him unquestionable power over the Fallen he commands next to the Houses' Prime Servitor, but will become uneasy if his place is threatened by forces from outside or if possible, from within. The Soothsayer, although pledges her support to him, he is threatened by the vast knowledge of power she keeps. Category:Dantanius Category:Fallen Category:Archon Category:Characters